


awkward teenage idiots inc.

by theappleppielifestyle



Series: going on a ride [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theappleppielifestyle/pseuds/theappleppielifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've seen worse attempts at wooing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	awkward teenage idiots inc.

Peggy’s seen worse attempts at wooing.

And by ‘worse,’ she means that one time before Bucky and Natasha got together when Bucky tried to win her over by drunkenly riding his motorcycle off a roof into a pool.

In his defence, it  _had_  sounded like a genuinely good idea at the time- Peggy has blurry, vodka-addled memories of yelling at Barnes to do a flip as he gunned the engine above them. And it had gotten a few thousand hits on youtube, so it wasn’t all for nothing, since Natasha had gotten angry at Bucky for doing something so stupid and had refused to talk to him for a week after.

So, Peggy’s seen worse, but this- this, she thinks, could go for a solid second place.

In front of her, Steve is wasted off his face and is trying to do the Robot. But  _seductively_. 

It’s failing. Of course it’s failing. It’s the Robot, it’s the least sexy dance Peggy can think of, and all she can do is drink more wine and try to sound like she’s laughing WITH him, not AT him. She watches for a few more minutes as Steve drunkenly pops his hips in Tony’s direction, who is even drunker than Steve is and is giggling wildly into Steve’s neck, slurring something that sounds vaguely scientific. 

When the third glass of wine hits, Peggy is officially drunk enough to start dancing with the others, and she lets Natasha whirl her around and around until she gets dizzy, once in a while catching the not-quite-wooing of Tony Stark as Steve Robots his way into his arms.

 

 

 

 

Sam is trying to get in some last-minute cramming before his Bio test, the test that he is going to fail if he doesn’t suddenly absorb two chapters of information in the next fifteen minutes. It’s possible; he’s done it before with the help of eight cups of coffee combined with adrenaline and some quick notes on his wrist that he pulled up his sleeve to look at during the test.

He’s mouthing along with the words when Tony sits down with them, two Starbucks coffees in hand, and passes one of them to Steve.

Steve looks up from where he had also been mouthing along with his book (but not writing notes on his hand, because Steve never cheats unless Sam whines for days about it beforehand) and eyes the coffee in front of him before turning to Tony. 

"Did you pick that up for me?"

Tony hums into his own coffee, sipping at it like it’s the most important thing in the entire universe. “Yeah. I was dropping in before class, I thought I might as well.”

"Oh." Steve picks it up before smiling broadly. "Thanks, Tony."

Tony mumbles something like ‘no problem’ and Sam is convinced that he’s wearing the big sunglasses inside so he can spy on Steve and no-one can be the wiser.

Steve’s eyes widen when he takes a sip. “You know my coffee order?”

Tony shrugs, says, “I’ve heard you say it a lot,” and drinks his coffee so fast Sam thinks it must be burning his mouth.

Sam tries desperately to focus on his book and not the two morons in front of him, but it’s hard because they’re both so  _stupid_. Sam’s sure he was never like this with  _his_  partners.

Steve says, “Well, thanks,” again, softer this time, and Tony waves a hand at him and says, “Don’t mention it, Rogers,” and Sam tries to learn as much as he can about cells before time runs out and he has to scribble things on his arm as he walks to class.

 

 

 

 

Hands in his pockets, Bucky scans the parking lot again and comes up with zilch. 

He gets out his phone and flicks Steve a text:  _Where r u hurry up._

He doesn’t get an answer, because seconds after he sends it, Steve comes out of the school with Tony in tow. Both of them are laughing, shoving each other lightly, and Bucky withholds a sigh. He knows what’s happening before Steve says it.

Steve already looks apologetic as he arrives in front of Bucky. “Sorry, I-“

"You got distracted," Bucky supplies. "And now you and Tony had a great idea where to go, and you thought you’d go alone."

"It’s a two-player game," Steve says. "The dance game, down at the arcade- you can come, if you want-"

"Nah," Bucky says. He’s been down that road before, and he’s sworn never again. He spent the whole time at that diner watching them make googly eyes at each other while the other wasn’t looking. It had been nauseating. Don’t get him wrong- separately, they’re pretty great. Even in a group. But Bucky doesn’t suit being a third wheel, never has.

He kind of wants to smash their heads together so they can get on with it already. These Not Dates are getting flimsy, and sooner or later they’re going to have to take the Not part out.

Steve feels guilty, Bucky knows, he can see it written all over his face as he opens his mouth, but Bucky waves him down and gets on his motorcycle. “I’m fine, I was thinking about going over to Nat’s anyway. The gang’s getting together at hers later and having a Brooklyn Nine Nine marathon, you guys in?”

"Sure," they say at the same time, and Bucky chews on his cheek so he doesn’t let out that sigh. 

When he gets to Nat’s, he sends Steve another text: _how was the date :P_

He gets a reply a minute later, telling him to stuff it, and Bucky grins at his phone before pocketing it and following Natasha into the lounge for a well-deserved bowl of popcorn and the first episode of Brooklyn Nine Nine.

 

 

 

 

Thirty seconds into the fight, Natasha has to say she’s impressed. Stark doesn’t fight particularly well, but he definitely fights hard. The guy has him in a headlock, but he does down once Tony kicks him firmly in the balls and wrestles out of his grip.

Natasha has already got her guy to run away, blood trailing down the left side of his face, and she helps Tony incapacitate his guy before she goes over to help Steve up.

"I was fine," Tony says, looking down at the guy who is groaning on the ground.

"Sure you were," Natasha says.

Steve winces when he presses his hand to his head and it comes away bloody. “God, getting a lot of head wounds lately,” he says, and then, louder: “Zola’s friends?”

"Zola’s somethings," Natasha says. "Not sure friends is the right word. Did any of us do anything to him?"

Tony shrugs. “We beat the crap out of his last guys?”

"That could do it," Natasha nods. "Steve, you alright?"

"I’m good," Steve says, which could mean anything varying to ‘perfectly fine’ and ‘vomiting blood.’ Natasha’s seen both.

She’s about to suggest they go to her place to clean up, but pauses when Tony hands Steve a plaster. Steve takes it and looks at it, bemused.

Tony shrugs. “Every bit helps.”

Steve smiles, just a flicker of it, before peeling it off and letting Tony stick it into place on his forehead after wiping some of the blood away with his sleeve. After this, he says, “And for the final touch,” and goes on his tiptoes and kisses the plaster, making Steve’s eyes widen.

Natasha watches this exchange silently, her lips quirking when she sees the plaster on his head. “Dora? Really?”

"She’s educational," Tony says, not looking at either of them.

Natasha snorts, and doesn’t miss how Steve keeps touching the plaster the whole way back to her place, like he’s soaking in the warmth where Tony’s lips had been.


End file.
